In The Rain
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: "As I sat down next to Malcom, at the edge of the bench since there was nowhere else to sit, I glanced over at the Poseidon table.  My eyes widened in shock as I blinked to make sure that I had seen correctly.  There was something very important missing at that table.  The table was empty." Note: This is set before HoO. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Even though I'd been on talking terms with my father for a while now, I still wasn't on good terms with my step-mother.

'Why can't I have a civilized conversation with her like other normal people have with their step-mothers?' I asked myself as I trudged up Half-Blood Hill toward Thalia's pine tree, pulling my small suit case along with me.

'Oh right,' I thought to myself gloomily, 'Because I'm not normal.'

I'd spent a week at my father's in San Francisco after the second titan war because Percy had convinced me. He'd gone on and on until I finally gave in. After all, I hadn't seen my father in a long time and I kind of missed him. He is my father after all. But I hadn't thought it would go quite the way it did.

I got picked up by my father with all my stuff, hoping to get to know my family a bit more. But the car got attacked before we even reached home. I managed to kill the Canadian with my dagger and Yankees cap. When we got home my father told my step-mother about the attack. He was explaining it to her but she flipped when she heard the word 'monster'. My dad kept trying to emphasize how brave I was but I doubt she heard it over her own yelling. I quietly slipped away from the yelling to go to the room I'd be staying in. I walked past the living room where Bobby and Matthew were playing video games. The rest of the week I was in my room sketching. I hardly came back and basically ran into the car when it was time for me to me to leave.

"Ouch!" I murmured as I walked face first into Thalia's pine.

As I stood on top of Half-Blood Hill looking down at Camp Half-Blood, I smiled. The view never ceased to amaze me. I ran down the hill, my suit case speeding along behind me. When I reached the bottom, I slowed to a walking pace since campers were starting to look at me weirdly.

When I reached the Athena cabin, I took a second to look it up and down. Of course nothing had changed.

"Hey Annabeth," my half-brother exclaimed behind me. When I turned around I was facing Malcom. I'd left him in charge when I wasn't there. He was defiantly the most responsible and reliable of us all.

"Hey. How's the cabin holding up without me?" I joked.

We laughed for a while and then he looked me right in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked. This took me by surprise, so I replied:" Nothing's wrong, Malcom."

He looked at me for a few more second before shrugging it off.

"I just thought-"

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

He sill looked like he didn't believe me but let it slide.

I sighed and went inside the cabin. Everything was neat and tidy. I'd even allowed my half-siblings to clean my bunk. I didn't want them to lose points because of my untidy bed again.

I dumped my suit case on the floor telling myself I'd clean it up later.

'Just in time for lunch,' I thought, checking the time on my watch.

The conch horn sounded, signaling lunch time.

I was glad to have a nice tasty food. I didn't really like my step-mother's cooking. It looked kind of like slime. The last meal I'd had there was a dark shade of green. Don't get me wrong, I eat almost anything, just not that glob.

As I stepped outside, it was sunny as always since bad weather always passes around Camp, since the magic boundaries make the bad weather like rain and thunderstorms pass around us as if we were stuck inside a bubble of good weather.

I quietly closed the door to the Athena cabin and started walking in the general direction of the pavilion.

When I reached it all of my half-siblings were already there, talking and laughing, as usual. As I sat down next to Malcom, at the edge of the bench since there was nowhere else to sit, I glanced over at the Poseidon table.

My eyes widened in shock as I blinked to make sure that I had seen correctly.

There was something very important missing at that table.

The table was empty.

* * *

**This is set after the Titan war and HoO never happend. I've got the second chapter almost finished and I'll update as soon as possible after the first review so don't be shy! You can even review is you don't have an account on fanfiction! **

**What did you think? Should I continue? Where's Percy? I need opinions, people!**

**Before I forget, you can suggest a better title or some new ideas if you want. **

**Isn't that 'review' button just begging you to review? First reviewer gets a cookie!**

*****I don't own Percy Jackson*****

**~CelestialBronzeLightning**


	2. Chapter 2

_My eyes widened in shock as I blinked to make sure that I had seen correctly. _

_There was something very important missing at that table. _

_The table was empty. _

Malcom noticed my shocked expression and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, anger rising up inside me. Percy was missing and all he did was laugh? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?

Malcom shrank back in his seat a little and raised his hands.

"Well, I'm guessing that you're wondering where Percy is," he looked at me and continued as I nodded," Well, he took Blackjack and left to go visit Sally. I'm pretty sure he wrote you a note and stuck it to your bed…" he trailed off raising an eyebrow at me. Everyone here at Camp calls Percy's mother Sally. I felt my face turn beet red as I looked down at my plate.

"Oh," I said, finishing my meal as fast as possible. Then I got up and walked away as fast as possible. As soon as I got outside, I started running. It felt good to run again since I couldn't really do that the past week.

When I reached my cabin, and sure enough, there was a yellow sticky note attached to my bed. I walked over and plucked off the side of my bed.

It was covered in Percy's untidy handwriting. The letter was obviously written in Greek since we both have dyslexia. On the letter it said:

Hey Annabeth,

I'm leaving for my mom's in about half an hour. By the time you're back I'll have been gone for five days. I'll be back on Saturday (I'm staying for a week). So if you're reading this as soon as you got back from San Francisco, I'll be back tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know before you start panicking.

Love, Seaweed Brain

I smiled and placed the note under my pillow. I just hope that he and Sally don't get attacked too often.

I couldn't wait to see him after that week of horror spent in San Francisco.

That night, before going to bed, I read the note one more time. I fell asleep almost immediately after changing into my pajamas. I was hoping for a peaceful night without nightmares but being a demigod, I couldn't always have what I wanted.

I was being chased. I don't know by what. It seamed like it was all of the evil fores taken from the deepest pits of Tartarus to chase me. Suddenly I couldn't move my legs. It was like running on a treadmill. My legs were moving but I wasn't moving forward. The evil was gaining on me quickly. I moves my legs even faster. Suddenly my legs could move again. I ran faster than I'd ever run before. Suddenly a cliff appeared. I tried to stop and turn around but this time my legs wouldn't stop moving. I plummeted downward. Falling and falling.

I woke up in a cold sweat. My clothes were drenched and my hair was also almost completely wet. I sat up quickly and looked out the window. It was dark and the stars were shining brightly. I decided to go take a shower to feel better.

When I got out, I blow dried my hair and put on a fresh set of clothes and tied my honey blonde hair into a messy bun.

Since I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to go outside. I grabbed my dagger and tiptoed past my half-siblings and opened the door as quietly as possible. When I closed it however, it made a squeaking sound. I winced and looked around the cabin. Everyone was still asleep. I sighed quietly and closed the door.

I walked around aimlessly thinking. Demigod dreams usually mean something. What was that evil force that had been chasing me? We'd defeated the Titans. It couldn't possibly be them, could it? And if it wasn't them, who of what was it? I let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't I figure it out? I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake!

I looked at my surroundings. I was at the beach. Why was I at the beach?

'Since I'm already here, I might as well sit down,' I thought, sitting down on the soft sand. I picked up some sand and let it flow through my fingers. The moonlight covered everything in a silvery glow.

I turned my head to the waves and closed my eyes. I inhaled deeply. The salty air reminded me of Percy.

'He's coming tomorrow,' I reassured myself.

I opened my eyes and stared at the water. The waves crashing into the shoreline was oddly soothing.

I felt tired and decided to lie down. I slowly moved my hands up and down in the sand, letting it go under the sand occasionally.

As soon as I closed my eyes I felt drowsy. I curled up on the sand, hoping the cleaning harpies wouldn't find me here.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

When I opened my eyes, All I could see was blue water. I sat up in shock. Had the tide come in? Did I sleep walk? Then I realized that I could breathe. And I was dry. Actually, everything around me was dry. And I was sitting on the sand which was also dry. I looked at the water more closely. It wasn't still, it was swirling around me and over me.

Outside I heard yells.

"She was outside the cabins!" one yelled.

"If she's outside we can eat her!" another added.

"What is this stuff?" a third asked.

I turned in the direction of the voices. They sounded scratchy and old. Their voices reminded me of my first grade teacher who always used to scratch her finger nails along the blackboard.

I couldn't place what exactly they were. They wanted to eat me because I wasn't in a cabin…

Cleaning harpies!

I stood up in shock. If I left this bubble I'd be harpy-food.

"Hello Annabeth," someone said behind me.

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians*****

**Should we try to get twelve reviews? I know you can do it!**

**Who is it? What do they want? You'll find out next chapter!**

**~CelestialBronzeLightning**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry, I know how long it took me to write this but I've been working on other stories... Okay, I won't make you wait any longer. **

**[Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...]**

* * *

As soon as I turned around, I was staring into gorgeous sea-green eyes that I always get lost in. I tore my gaze off those floating green orbs and back to reality.

I hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Oh, calm down. You're invincible and I should be the one asking you that question."

"What question?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain," he said placing his arms around my waist.

"Don't be so cheesy," I whispered pushing him away playfully,"Now what are we going to do about those harpies?"

"Uh… We could… You know… " he stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

I raised and eyebrow at him.

"We could walk," he concluded. I crossed my arms.

"Maybe you could but I'm not invincible and I can't fly"

"Not fly," he mused and then looked me right in the eyes, waiting for me to get something.

I gestured for him to continue. As I watched, he slowly raised his hand. He lifted it up till it reached his mouth. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled impossibly loud. I covered my ears. As I watched, the water at the top of the water… what was it? Bubble? Room? Moved to the sides to combine with the water around us.

The bubble expanded a bit and a black pegasus descended.

"Blackjack!" I exclaimed.

Percy helped me get onto Blackjack and I gave him my hand to pull himself up.

Trying to be manly he pushed my had away lightly so he could get onto his pegasus without my help. Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he proceeded to fall of and land on his rear end. I laughed at the face he made when he hit the ground.

"Do you want my help or not ,Seaweed Brain?"

He stuck out his tongue.

"I can do this, Wise Girl," he said mimicking my tone.

He got on without a problem this time and we started flying while Percy seemed to be having an argument with Blackjack again.

"Where are we going, Percy?" I asked him suspiciously.

He turned around to face me and smirked.

"I asked Chiron and we have permission to leave Camp for the day. We're going to New York."

/

When we arrived, all the mortals were going about their daily business. Some were shopping, some were going to work and some seemed to be milling around aimlessly. You couldn't tell that there had been a big war here not too long ago.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not really," he slowly admitted an I face-palmed.

"Ooh look! Ice cream!" he exclaimed. I laughed as he grabbed my had and ran towards an ice cream store.

There weren't too many people in line and we soon got our ice cream. He insisted on both of us getting blueberry, the only blue ice cream they had, and we soon left, ice cream in hand.

We walked aimlessly through the streets of New York until something else caught Percy's eye.

"Annabeth, I'm tired," he said and started pulling me towards a park bench under a tree. We sat down, I felt a cold drop of water land on my nose.

"Percy, it's raining," I whined.

"What am I supposed to do? Make it stop?" he joked.

I sighed, got up and started running to the left. The rain started to get harder and soon I was soaked. I glanced over my shoulder to see Percy slowly catching up to me. I increased my speed and turned a sharp corner. I watched as Percy ran straight past me. I knew he'd notice what I did eventually but now I had a head start. I ran forward. After a few minuets of running I checked for Percy over my shoulder and sure enough, there he was. He was laughing like a lunatic and soon I was too.

I stopped and waited for him and he came up behind me, also completely wet. He let the water soak him as not to raise any suspicion. I leaned my head on his shoulder, taking in my surroundings. We were back at the bench!

"We went in a circle," I breathed.

We walked to the bench and sat down again.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He rested his head on my lap and we just sat there. The rain wasn't cold and uncomfortable like it usually was. This rain was… warm, if rain could even be described that way. I stuck my arm out in front of me to see if my suspicions were correct. Sure enough, as soon as my arm was stretched out, I immediately felt cold, hard rain splatter onto my hand.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked Percy louder than I meant to and people started to stare so I lowered my voice. "You could've just dried us! You didn't have to change the temperature of the rain! I didn't even know you could do that!"

Percy opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"We'd better leave, Seaweed Brain. It's already getting late and I'm soaked," I said.

"Fine," Percy said in defeat as he got up. He got off the bench and whistled as if he was calling a cab.

After a short wait, Blackjack finally landed on the road and whinnied.

"Later maybe," Percy said.

I looked at him weirdly but let it go since I knew that he could talk to horses.

"After you, princess," Percy said as he mockingly bowed.

"Why thank you, my prince. Should I give you a hand?" I asked, holding out my hand since I was already seated on Blackjack.

"Gladly," he said and took my hand. When we were both seated, Blackjack soared into the evening sky.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry. Give me all the suggestions you have and review... You know the drill. (Sorry about the short chapter)**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


End file.
